The present invention relates to a gearbox configuration of an industrial robot.
In an industrial robots with six axes, which have a vertically articulated arm mounted on a stand, the driving means of the arm are placed near the centre of rotation of the arm. The remaining three driving means are arranged closer to the working tool of the robot. The aim is inter alia to give the industrial robot a compact construction and to contribute to keeping the weight of the arm low. Accordingly, the three driving means are arranged in the lower part of the robot towards the stand and generally comprise electrical motors. Each motor drives one shaft each for driving of the different degrees of freedom of the robot through gear and transmission. The gear generally comprises a toothed transmission gear enclosed in a gear housing filled with cooling and lubricant medium, which usually consist of oil.
The patent document U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,732 discloses an industrial robot with six axes having three driving means 21, 22 and 23 arranged in the lower part of the robot near the stand. The three driving means are identical, which simplifies the design and possible repair of the robot. The three driving units are completely separated from each other regarding accommodation for lubricant. The robot is designed to tolerate high requirements for accuracy despite wear of the parts included.
In operation the industrial robot is generally part of a production line, which can include e. g. a press. The robot supplies the press with moulding blanks that come to the robot over some type of conveyor.
The technical development aims at faster presses and also faster conveyors. This has entailed that the speed of the robot has had to increase concurrently with the development. The speed of driving and translation has increased approximately fivefold in the last fifteen years. This has led to that the enclosed toothed transmission gears under high bearing pressure must be driven with ever higher velocity, which requires increasing effect supply and gives increasing generation of heat in the gears, which increases the friction heat on the teeth.
For the purpose of absorbing and disposing heat from the teeth a cooling and lubricant medium encloses the gear. Problems arise when the driving and translation speed of the robot and the heat generation are so high that the cooling medium cannot cool the gear. Then, the flanks of the gear run the risk of being damaged from the high temperature. Thus, too high temperatures drastically decrease the lifetime of the gear. The risk of frequent shut downs and expensive repairs of the robot increases.
The three lower driving units in the robot are not driven equally and the corresponding gears are heated unequally. This results in an uneven distribution of the generated heat, which leads to different local thermal expansions in the material/metal of the robot, which in turn leads to deformities in the construction of the robot. The accuracy of the robot is decreased and the robot cannot fulfil the requirements called for by the user of the robot.
Another problem that arises at high temperatures is that the accuracy of the work of the robot is increased. In a robot with six axes the driving unit, which drives the rotational movement of the robot around a vertical and its gear, is charged the most and must be driven at very high speed. There, the temperature becomes very high and causes temperature differences to occur in different parts of the cooling and lubricant medium in the gearbox of the motor. This entails in turn means that the turn plate around which the robot is constructed and which secures the rotation around the vertical axis is heated unevenly, which has a negative influence on the accuracy.
Traditionally the above problems are solved through arranging cooling flanges on the outside of the gearboxes. Even an external cooler e. g. a cooling fan can help to decrease the temperature. All such solutions are bulky and insufficient and they are not suitable for an industrial robot, which is part of a production line.
Another problem is that three completely separated gearboxes require filling and discharge of cooling and lubricant medium and also aeration in three different places. This takes time, is dirty to handle and leads to unwanted or unnecessarily long shutdowns.
In production of industrial robots the need arises for a robot which can make fast speed with maintained accuracy. Furthermore, it should be easy to give the robot the necessary operation service.
The robot in the cited American patent document cannot fulfil this need.
In producing industrial robots a manipulator is equipped with i.e. control system and also motor driven gears and optional appurtenant transmissions. The development of robots has the aim of creating a faster robot, which corresponds to the possibilities of the surrounding equipment and the requirements of the customer. The aim is also to simplify and shorten the time for operative service of the robot.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to achieve an industrial robot including at least two motor driven gears, where the gears are arranged so that the requirement of sufficient cooling is fulfilled at the same time as the robot reaches provided requirements of accuracy and the time for service decreases.
The solution according to the invention is an industrial robot comprising at least two motor driven gear units, where the gear units have a common gear housing with common cooling and lubricant medium.
A gear box requires an opening for filling and a separate opening for discharging cooling and lubricant medium and also magnetic stoppers to keep the medium, e. g. the oil, free from wear particles. During operation an overpressure occurs in the gear unit e. g. because of heat expansion of the cooling and lubricant medium and therefore the gearbox often is provided with a type of breathing stopper.
It is also included in the scope of invention to design the gear housing with only one opening for common filling of lubricant oil and moreover only one discharge place for the oil. Aeration also can occur jointly through one or several aerating openings.